Confessions and Revelations
by stringdog
Summary: A surprise confession leads to Toph and Sokka admitting their love for each other. Can the young lovers keep their secret and avoid discovery by their friends before they can reveal their relationship to everyone. A four part Tokka fic set at various times towards the end of the war and after the war has ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy y'all here is my new fic. This is my first avatar fanfic and as the summery says it is a four part Tokka fic. Normally I don't go for non canon pairings but after reading the best piece of fanfiction I have every come across, a tokka fic called "I'll walk you home" by Justthisguyyouknow I was converted to Tokka. I know my track record with stories is terrible so I already have all four parts written and will upload one a day over the next few days. So enough of my pointless ramblings please enjoy my poor writing and warning this is a T rated fic but there are one or two swear words and a word some readers may find offensive but as I explain in the story it is not intended to be offensive.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or else there would have definitely been tokka in the show.**

**Part 1: Confessions of the Heart**

Sokka sat on the edge of a cliff on a deserted island in the Fire Nation. They had stopped here for the night after Azula had found them at the Western Air Temple but they were now stranded for at least a few days while Katara and Zuko went off to find the man who had killed his and Katara's mother.

The moon was full that night and Sokka was just staring at it, thinking about Yue, as he tried to sort out the feelings in his own heart. Yue had been his first love and he had failed her, or so he had originally thought, now he knew that she had made a selfless sacrifice to save the world. She had acted out of duty and love for her people to protect them and now Sokka had realized that it was not his fault that she had been forced to sacrifice herself. As he looked up at the moon he thought about his second love or so he had thought but now he was unsure.

When he had first met Suki on Kyoshi Island he had liked her but it wasn't until their journey through the Serpents Pass that he thought his feelings had changed. Now however he understood that he was simply trying to feel love for someone else since he had lost Yue, and Suki had been the one he directed those feelings towards. However even after he had rescued her from the Boiling Rock he had felt that something was off between them, something he couldn't quite place until now, he was in love with someone else, he always had been and he hadn't realized it. He thought to himself how ironic it was that he had been so blind to his own feelings towards a certain blind earthbender, but now it was clear to him, he was in love with Toph.

He didn't know when these feelings had begun but he assumed that they had always been there and he had just chosen not to notice them. At first he found her brash and arrogant but as he got to know her he soon discovered the real Toph underneath the tough exterior that she put up for everyone else to see. She understood him, shared his interests and was always a good laugh to be around especially in these troubling times. It wasn't until they had reached the Fire Nation that Sokka had begun to consider her his best friend and his subconscious self had begun to fall in love with her, but he knew she couldn't feel the same way about him, he was just another useless non-bender to her and besides he had Suki it was wrong to think about another girl the way he did while he was with her. Sokka knew that he would have to break it off with Suki and tell Toph his true feelings for her before the Sozin's Comet arrived even if it meant loosing both of them it would be worth it to let her know how he felt just incase they failed to stop Ozai.

Sokka was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone softly approaching him and sitting down next to him. He didn't have to look over to know that it was Suki next to him. _Well better get this part over with anyway_ he thought to himself as he opened his mouth to speak to her at exactly the same time she started talking to him.

"Sokka I need to talk …" Suki began

"Suki I have to tell..." Sokka said at the same time before quickly saying, "never mind you go first."

"Ok" Suki began again, "Since I met you all those months ago on Kyoshi I have been confused. Well if I'm being honest I was confused before I met you but you just added to the confusion. You see on Kyoshi all the fighters are female, its a matriarchal society because of Avatar Kyoshi, so as I got older I started having some strange feelings about what a proper relationship should be and who it should be with. Then you come along and prove to me that men can be just as tough as women so I liked you, especially in full Kyoshi warrior dress, and thought that with you I could finally sort out my feelings in general but you had to leave and me and the girls decided to help with the war effort."

"Ok, now I'm confused as to what you are trying to tell me." Sokka interrupted.

"I'm getting there," Suki replied with a little impatience, "then we met again at full moon bay and I joined you on the Serpents Pass, I was still confused about my feelings. When Toph kissed me after I saved her it just made all those feelings more confusing to me."

"Toph kissed you!" Sokka almost shouted.

"On the cheek after I saved her, I think she just did it instinctually as a sign of thanks." Suki quickly answered not wanting to give away Toph's secret, Sokka would have to find that out on his own, "but you should talk to her about it I think you will find it very insightful. Anyway after I was arrested by Azula and sent to the Boiling Rock I was able to finally think, I had nothing else better to do there. Finally after years of not understanding my feelings I was able to come to terms with and accept who I was, but it took you breaking me out for me to finally admit it to myself."

"What are you talking about?" Sokka said still trying to figure out what Suki was babbling on about.

"Sokka I can't be with you because I don't love you." Suki said, "I thought I did but in all honesty you were just an experiment to see if the feelings I was having where real or not, and after spending time with you I can tell that you love someone else. I have to be honest with you Sokka, you deserve it but I can't be in a relationship with you. I still consider you a friend but I don't love you the way a girl should love her boyfriend."

"I still don't understand why you had this problem." Sokka said raising a hand to silence her before she could interrupt him, "it is true that I love someone else and that is what I was about to tell you but why are you telling me all this."

Suki sighed to herself because for all of Sokka's brains and plans he still could be very oblivious. He certainly was oblivious to the fact that someone else in their group was deeply in love with him but Suki was sure she was the only one who could tell that.

"I'm telling you this because you deserve to know and I can finally be honest with myself about who I am." Suki said.

"I get that," Sokka replied, "but I know who you are Suki. You're a kick butt, beautiful warrior."

"That's not all I am Sokka" Suki said, "there is something else about me that I am trying to tell you about, but you have to keep it a secret I don't know how the others would react to it."

"Ok tell me, you know you can trust me." Sokka said not really expecting anything too shocking.

Suki hesitated for a second before exhaling and composing herself. She was about to reveal to Sokka her deepest secret, something she had kept hidden for years afraid of what would happen if she even acknowledged to herself that she had these feelings. It was her fear and denial that had lead her to try and see if being with Sokka would change them but it didn't and now she had finally come to terms with it herself and he deserved to know.

"I'm gay" She said not looking at Sokka for fear of his reaction.

Sokka's jaw dropped. He had not expected anything like this from Suki. When she said she had something he couldn't tell anyone else he expected it would be something like an arranged marriage or something along those lines. He understood why she was afraid to say it, he had seen how traditional the Earth Kingdom was and how they would react to something like this, especially from a war hero, _providing they won the war and survived_ he thought to himself, but he wasn't going to judge her for it. While he may have once been a sexist hogmonkey due to his upbringing in the Southern Water Tribe he still held one of their most sacred tenants, that love, regardless of nation or gender, was to always be held above everything and nothing should get in the way of it. It was because of that tenant that he had to tell Suki that he no longer loved her, but now he also had to support her and keep her secret until she was ready to be more open about it.

"Suki …" Sokka began, but before he could finish Suki had started babbling again. This time however he noticed that she was crying.

"I know you won't accept it, nobody will" She said tearfully, "Kyoshi is the only place I know where the people actually accept homosexuality. The Air Nomads did but only Aang is left. The other three nations are too rigid and stuck in their ways to accept something that they see as unnatural. Why can't they understand that its not a choice to be gay. Please Sokka, I'm begging you to accept me for what I am."

"Suki will you listen for one second." Sokka said forcefully interrupting the hysterical girl. "I understand that its not a choice, the heart wants what the heart wants and no matter how hard you try to control it you will loose. Love is the most powerful emotion there is, it makes us do things we never thought we were capable of. We can't control who we fall in love with, if that person happens to be of the same gender then so be it who are we to deny the feelings of the heart." Sokka paused there to wait for Suki's response.

Suki just digested what he said with a confused look before she said, "but Sokka your from the Water Tribe, aren't they rigid and class based like the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom."

"I'm from the _Southern _Water Tribe" Sokka said with a lot of emphasis on the southern part, "not the Northern Tribe. Yes its true in the north they have rules and regulations, and yes they don't accept people because they are gay but the south is different. The Southern Tribe was set up so that they could be free from the rules that governed the Northern Tribe. One of our most sacred beliefs is that love should always come first, no matter what tries to get in the way. Be it duty, society, rules, nationality or even gender. Yes its true that at the moment there aren't any homosexuals in the Southern Tribe as far as I know but if there were then they would be accepted."

"You don't think of me as different or abnormal." Suki said shocked.

"Not at all" Sokka said, "It is true that I am very surprised by this revelation but who am I to say who you can or can't have a relationship with, that's your choice and yours alone. In a way," Sokka continued with a slight laugh, "this makes me not feel as bad for what I had to tell you."

Suki didn't pay attention the last part of what Sokka had said because she had pulled Sokka into a slightly precarious hug seeing as they were sitting on the edge of a cliff.

"Thank you for accepting this" She said as she cried tears of joy into his shoulder.

"Its ok" Sokka said gently patting her on the back, "as I said the heart wants what the heart wants. No one fully understands love in this world so who are we to try and fight it, love is important that's why we have to honest about no matter what may happen."

"That's why you wanted to tell me that you loved someone else, right?" Suki said as she pulled away suddenly realizing that his speech was not just about her feelings but his as well, "because you knew that it was wrong to keep trying to force something that isn't there."

"Yeah, sorry" Sokka replied, "I was afraid at first because it took me so long to realize I was in love with her and I didn't want to hurt you, but I knew I had to do it especially with the chance that soon we may all not be here if we can't stop Ozai in time."

"It's ok, I had to be honest with you about my own feelings too, you didn't hurt me." Suki said deliberately ignoring the slightly morbid note from him, "she's beautiful by the way."

"Yeah she really is," Sokka said a little wispily before he realized exactly what she had said, "wait you knew I was in love with her."

"Of course it was obvious" Suki said laughing a little, "but don't worry the others don't know, it seems that everyone here is oblivious to feelings that aren't their own. Sure we all know that Aang and Katara are in love each other but can't see it themselves but other than that they just thought that we loved each other and didn't pay too much attention."

"But you figured it out" Sokka said.

"It wasn't hard," Suki replied, "The way you look at her and act around her its just like how Katara acts around Aang. As soon as I realized that you loved her I knew I had to tell you the truth, in fact it actually helped me accept my own feelings as well."

"Oh" Sokka said, "I know I have to tell her that I love her and that I have to do it before Sozin's Comet arrives but I just can't see her feeling the same way about me." Sokka suddenly chuckled, "its quite ironic actually how blind I was to my own feelings towards her all things considered. Although I have never really seen Toph as blind, I know she hates it when people forget that she is but I can't help it. She's just so confident and assured when she's on the ground that its hard to remember she can't see without earthbending."

"What do you love about her?" Suki asked curiously, "She's not really my type, I prefer my women to be less aggressive and dominant, that's my role in the relationship. I won't deny though that she is beautiful and in a few years she will be drop dead gorgeous."

Sokka laughed a little at that, he was glad that Suki was happy about her sexuality. He had to admit that thinking about Suki in a relationship with another girl he could definitely see her wearing the pants so to speak in that relationship.

"Yeah she is beautiful and she does it without even trying or caring." Sokka said, "that's one of the things I really love about her though, the fact that she doesn't care what she looks like to others, I know that its because she's blind but still it just makes her even more beautiful to me that she doesn't care. Its because of this that makes you get to know her for who she is and I love that. I love that she's an awesome fighter and that she enjoys it, I love her for who she really is not what others think she should be because of her blindness. She's shown that she can overcome that by being a kick butt earthbender, the best the world has ever seen, for spirits sake she invented metalbending, something that has never been done before and she couldn't have done that if she wasn't blind. I guess what I'm trying to say that I love everything about her even if she constantly hits me, makes fun of me and is just generally sarcastic around me. I'm just afraid that she doesn't feel the same way about me."

Suki couldn't believe how oblivious Sokka was, it must run in the family because Katara was just as oblivious about Aang's feelings as Sokka was about Toph's. Seriously they were both practically throwing themselves at the Water Tribe siblings, when she next saw their father she would have to ask him if it was a family trait.

"Tell her what you just told me" Suki said, "trust me you won't regret it."

"Regardless of her answer I won't regret it," Sokka replied, "just so long as she knows how I feel about her will be enough to make it worth while, no matter what she says."

"Ok well that's good at least" Suki said, "anyway I'm going back to sleep. Thank you so much for understanding and accepting me for being gay, it took so long for me to accept it myself that its good to know someone else also accepts me. Sokka I want you to promise me two things."

"Of course, what are they?"

"Firstly you won't tell anyone I'm gay" Suki said, "I had to tell you so you would understand why we couldn't be together but I'm still not ready for the others to know yet. Secondly that you will tell Toph exactly what you told me, trust me it will be worth it."

"I promise"

"Ok good. Goodnight Sokka." With that Suki got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Suki" He said as she turned to head back to their campsite.

As Suki walked back she thought she saw a small figure hiding behind an unnaturally placed boulder. She just smiled to herself as she felt a small wave of earthbending directed at her as if to say thanks. Suki had had a feeling that Toph was there the whole time and while that meant that Toph now knew her secret she felt like she could trust the blind earthbender with it.

From what she knew about Toph she was from an upper class Earth Kingdom family and should by all rights be disgusted by the fact that Suki was gay, but Suki knew that Toph hated the rules and regulations of high society within the Earth Kingdom and should be accepting of her because it would go against those rules. Plus her parents would be appalled by the fact that their daughter was friends with a lesbian and from what Suki knew of Toph she loved to piss off her parents.

As Suki settled back down in her tent she was just glad that she had come to terms with her own sexuality and that Sokka had accepted her as a friend regardless of her sexual preferences. She fell asleep truly happy for the first time in a long time.

Meanwhile, as Suki settle to sleep Toph was wide awake trying to process what she had just heard and wondering if she had truly heard it correctly. Her seismic sense told her that he wasn't lying and she knew he was a terrible liar, almost as bad as Katara or Aang. Therefore she reasoned what he had told Suki and what she had told him was true and she still couldn't believe it. He loved her. Sokka, the guy who she had first developed a crush on after he accepted her for who she was and who she had fallen deeply in love with over the last few months, loved her. She couldn't help but remember the recent events one more time before she could gather up the courage to go to him.

_Begin Flashback:_

_Toph couldn't sleep, ever since Suki came back she had been afraid that she would loose him, she knew he didn't feel the same way about her but she could hope. Now however, with Suki back, that hope was gone. She was going to loose him without him knowing how she felt and that was killing her. She was also afraid that he may not survive the end of the war and she would be devastated if he died without her confessing her love for him. Toph knew she was a little young to be feeling love for someone but she knew in her heart that's what she felt for him. Finally after another few minutes of failed sleep she decided that she would tell him right now how she felt, she was an earthbender after all and earthbenders met things head on. _

_With this realization she quietly lowered her rock tent and checked to "see" where Sokka was. It wasn't hard, she could always find him even in the thickest crowd, he was still awake sitting on a nearby cliff. She had been so focused on Sokka that as she headed towards him to tell him exactly how she felt she failed to notice someone heading towards Sokka as well. She only realized that someone was with Sokka when she heard Sokka almost yell "Toph kissed you!" It was then that she realized that Suki was with Sokka and she froze, she didn't want to listen to their conversation but she just couldn't make herself go back, she was determined to tell Sokka so she just lay down quietly and listened._

_She could tell that Suki was nervous and scared but couldn't understand why until she heard Suki's confession. Toph's first reaction was one of complete shock. Like Sokka she had not expected Suki to be gay. Now she understood why Suki had been so scared to admit it though. Toph had been raised in an upper class society that preached family values, that you should be with someone of the opposite sex, that being gay was one of the worst things possible because it was unnatural to want to be with someone of the same sex. Personally Toph couldn't understand why it was wrong, if you loved someone why should their sex matter, because of her upbringing and the fact that most of the world at best frowned upon homosexuality she had never actually met someone who was gay but she accepted Suki for it. Toph knew that she had accepted it because of three reasons, the first being that it meant that she was not attracted to Sokka and while Sokka would be heartbroken it meant that she had a chance to be there to mend it and possibly make him love her back. The second was that her parents were against the idea of homosexuality so she supported it because it would annoy he parents. The final reason was that she felt Suki had a right to choose who she fell in love with, regardless of gender._

_When she heard Sokka accept Suki for being gay it made her love him even more. He was so kind and selfless that, even though the girl he loved _(or so she thought)_ had told him that she wasn't into guys, he still accepted her right to be with girls. Then she heard that he didn't love Suki but loved someone else and that Suki seemed to already know this without him telling her. Toph felt her heart break again, just like it had when Suki returned, even though he didn't love Suki he still loved another girl that wasn't her. For all her toughness and hatred of crying Toph couldn't help but let the tears fall. She wanted to go back to her tent but she couldn't stop listening, she had to find out who her competition was. Then she heard her name as he described how he never saw her as blind, Toph was a little confused by this until she heard Suki ask "What do you love about her?" and that was when she knew Sokka was talking about her._

_The tears kept falling but this time they were tears of joy. She could tell they were both telling the truth (and she was silently glad she wasn't Suki's type, she may accept homosexuality but she wasn't into girls). It took all her strength to not run over to Sokka and kiss him then and there. She just waited until the conversation was over. She knew she would have to thank Suki in the morning for this but she had to talk to Sokka as soon as she could. Suddenly she heard Suki say she was going to bed and as quietly as possible while Suki was standing up she bent a boulder out of the ground and tried to hide behind it. She felt Suki look towards her as she passed and knew that Suki had seen her. Toph cursed to herself that she had been discovered but was shocked when Suki just continued to head back to camp. Toph quickly sent out a small wave of bending at Suki to thank her for not revealing her presence and then began collecting herself for the moment she thought would never come._

_End of Flashback._

As soon as Toph had finished her mental flashback she got up and headed towards Sokka. She knew she wouldn't need the words she had been practicing before she accidentally overheard the conversation.

Sokka was just staring out at the moon thinking about what he and Suki had just talked about. True he was surprised by her confession but he was glad for it as well. It meant that she wasn't hurt by the fact that he didn't love her and while it was a little emasculating to be told by your now ex-girlfriend that she was not into guys but was into girls, he accepted her for it. He was brought out of his thoughts by Toph's voice.

"Hey Snoozles"

Panic, pure and simple panic, went through Sokka's mind as soon as he heard her voice. However he controlled himself quickly before responding.

"Hey Toph" he said failing to keep a note of panic out of his voice, "been here long."

"Just long enough to hear everything, that all." She said enjoying making him squirm.

For the first time Sokka was speechless, he mind had gone into complete panic mode and had prevented him from speaking.

_Damn I've never managed to make him speechless, _Toph thought, _may as well show him exactly how I feel now._

With her heart pounding in her chest for what she was about to do, Toph quickly bent an earth platform out of the cliff so Sokka's feet were resting on something (that way she wouldn't fall when she did what she was planning to do). Before he could reach Toph got down on her knees, straddled him so she was sitting in his lap and grabbing his face kissed him on the lips pouring all her love for him into the passionate kiss.

As soon as Sokka's brain caught up to the fact that he had Toph in his lap she was kissing him. SHE WAS KISSING HIM. As soon as he realized this he returned the kiss with as much passion as she was giving while pulling her into him.

Toph let go of his face as soon as she felt his arms around her, pulling her into him, and put her arms around his neck. She didn't want the kiss to end but after what felt like an eternity she felt him pull away. As soon as her lips were off his she said the words she had been dying to say to him for months.

"I love you Sokka"

"I love you too Toph" Sokka replied as he pulled her in for another kiss.

After the second kiss ended she just rested her head on his chest, her body refusing to leave his lap. Eventually Sokka broke the comfortable silence they were in.

"So you heard everything Suki and I spoke about."

"Yes" Toph replied and before he could say anything she put a finger to his lips to silence him, "and before you say anything more I won't tell anyone about Suki's secret."

"Are you ok with it though." Sokka said a little worried, "I know you hate high society and their rules but they are against homosexuality."

"I know thats why I support it." Toph replied from his chest where she had laid her head again, "if she wants to fuck other girls then fine by me its her choice who she wants to be with. Plus it means that I can now claim you and go against my parents wishes for me to not socialize with homosexuals."

"Ok good."

"By the way" Toph continued, "you have no idea how much what you said about me meant. I know you didn't mean for me to hear it that way but it just made me love you even more."

"How long have you had feelings for me?" Sokka asked.

Toph blushed, grateful he couldn't see her face at the moment, before responding.

"Since the library when you treated me for who I was and not what you wanted me to be. At first it was just a crush but as time went by I started to fall for you until it got to the point were I just had to tell. Thank the spirits it was the same night you had to confess your feelings for me."

Sokka just smiled glad to finally have the girl he loved in his arms.

"What do you want to do about us?" He asked after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"As in do you want to publicly tell the group that we are now a couple or do you want to keep it a secret so we can plan a big reveal and shock everyone."

"Definitely the second one" Toph said quickly grinning, "it will piss Katara off so much. Also I think its best if we let the others think that you and Suki are still together, at least until Suki wants to tell them her secret."

"Ok that makes sense" Sokka said, "I'll have to describe Katara's face to you when she finds out because I'm sure it will be priceless. Luckily she's so in love with Aang that she wont pay us much attention."

Toph just laughed at that before responding, "yeah and I'll make a statue so everyone can see her face. I'll talk to Suki tomorrow about all this, I want to thank her and apologize for eavesdropping."

"Ok good idea," Sokka said yawning, "I think its time we go to bed so as to not arouse suspicion."

With that Sokka kissed Toph one more time before she slowly got off him. Toph quickly bent everything back to normal before checking that Aang was still asleep. Together they walked back to the campsite holding hands glad that finally they were together, even if it was in secret.

Aang was the first to rise the next mourning, bright and early as always, it took him a few minutes to remember that Katara, Zuko and Appa were on their little field trip for revenge. Without either of them to wake up early and train with him, Aang ate a simple breakfast of mixed nuts before training alone. He knew that it would take ages for Toph and Sokka to wake up. He was just done with his airbending exercises and was about to take a break when Suki woke up. Aang noticed that she looked happier than usual as she began to cook a much more meaty breakfast than his. This naturally managed to wake Sokka up.

"Meat how I've missed you." Sokka said enthusiastically as he delved into his breakfast.

Suki just chuckled at this and Toph sent a small rock at Sokka for waking her up. Soon the rest of the remaining gang were fed and had begun their various training exercises in preparation for Sozin's Comet. By the time all four of them were finished with their respective workouts tired and sweaty from the intensity of them.

"I think I need a bath" Toph suddenly said sniffing herself, "it has been a while since I had one."

Everyone just laughed at this because even though Toph usually had a healthy coating of earth it was getting a little too thick.

"Suki do you mind coming and helping me." Toph said to the Kyoshi Warrior, "I can't see in water, even if I'm touching the ground its still very fuzzy at best. Normally I would ask Katara to help but she's away on a life changing field trip with Zuko. Besides I know your a great swimmer."

Suki blushed at the memory that Toph was implying before realizing that while Toph probably needed help to wash, that wasn't the real reason she wanted Suki to accompany her.

"Sure I could use a bath as well, I still have the stench of that prison to wash off." She replied grabbing a pair of towels and some soap from their supplies, "do you know where some water is?"

"Theres a waterfall in that direction," Toph said pointing towards the heart of the island, "there's a lake at the base of it I think."

"Alright" Suki responded.

"If I feel either of you even remotely close to us while we bathe I will earthbend you into next year." Toph threatened as they walked off.

"Strange Toph asking for help" Aang said after the girls were gone, "normally she tries to be as independent as possible."

"True but you know how she is about water" Sokka said knowing full well that while Toph may actually have a bath that was not the real reason she wanted Suki there. "Anyway lets have some relaxing guy time."

As soon as the girls reached the waterfall Toph checked to make sure the guys weren't in earshot before turning to Suki.

"I assume you have guessed that I don't really want you here to help me bathe." Toph said to Suki, "but I will need your help in a bit to wash my hair and lead me into the water so I can still stand."

"No I know why you wanted me here and away from the guys" Suki replied, "very clever way to ensure that the guys won't follow."

"Its Katara's ruse for girl talk, which I hate." Toph said.

"Let's cut the shit Toph" Suki said bluntly, "I know you're very blunt and to the point."

"Got that right, Dyke" Toph said proudly, "and before you get your panties in a twist I did not mean to offend you by calling you a dyke."

"Its ok I actually take that as a compliment" Suki said to Toph's surprise.

"You do"

"Yeah cos that's how I see myself." Suki said, "I know you heard my confession to Sokka last night and I am assuming you heard my preferences in girls. To me a dyke is the dominant partner in a lesbian relationship, which is how I would be in a relationship so I'm fine with being called a dyke. Even if someone was to use it as an insult I wouldn't find it to be one. The best way for me to deal with bigotry is just accept that there are small minded bigots in the world and to use their insults as compliments, that just annoys them and prevents them from thinking they have won."

"Ok good, that's going to be my new private nickname for you then, I'll think of a different one to say in front of the others." Toph replied happily, "don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret its yours to tell not mine."

"Are you ok with it though? Me being gay that is." Suki said nervously.

"Of course I'm fine with it." Toph said, "its your right to choose who you want to be with sexually, no one else has a right to tell you who to be with. You know how much I hate high society and their rules so the fact that you are going against it is great, also it will piss my mum off when I tell her I have a lesbian friend, don't worry I won't mention your name."

"Thanks" Suki said, grateful that Toph as well as Sokka accepted her for who she is, "I take it things went well with Sokka after I left."

"Yes" Toph said blushing slightly, "I'm sorry I eavesdropped on you two I didn't mean too but I'm still glad I did, as soon as I realized how Sokka felt towards me I knew I would be able to tell him how I felt."

"Its ok" Suki replied, "I had a feeling you were there the whole time anyway. So are you and him finally an item."

"Yes but we are going to keep it secret until we feel like telling people." Toph said, "the plan is to surprise everyone at some point. Also this way you can still pretend to be with Sokka until the times comes when you want to come out to the others."

"Thanks that actually makes sense." Suki said, "and don't worry I wont tell the others about you too. I will come out soon to the rest of the Gaang, but not until this whole war is over, providing we can end it."

"Oh we will" Toph said adamantly, "with me on your side the loser lord stands no chance."

Suki just laughed at Toph's arrogance. It was a shame she was such a dominant person or Suki may have gone for her, if she was gay that is, but Suki knew full well that Toph wasn't.

"Aren't you worried or jealous about Sokka and me still pretending to be together?" Suki asked when she had stopped laughing at Toph's arrogance.

"No because I know you won't try anything with him." Toph said, "remember I can tell when someone is lying and you weren't when you said you were gay."

"Ok good and you are sure you are ok with it."

"Of course if you hadn't have told Sokka then he wouldn't be mine now." Toph said, "that reminds me I still need to thank you for that."

"There's no need to thank..." Suki began before Toph suddenly grabbed her shirt, pulling Suki down to her own level and violently kissing Suki right on the mouth, much to the Kyoshi Warrior's shock.

Toph had been thinking of ways to thank Suki for making Sokka available before deciding give her a something Suki had never had, a lesbian kiss. Toph wasn't gay, she wasn't even bisexual, but she felt that the best way to thank Suki for her bravery in coming out in the first place and thus making Sokka available to her (and getting Sokka to confess his feelings for her) was to give Suki something she could use to compare other girls too.

Suki just stood there in complete shock at what Toph had done. While she had accepted that she was gay Suki had not actually kissed another girl before. Toph's kiss had been violent and aggressive, just the way Suki would kiss a girl she liked, but that didn't mean she didn't like it.

"Why did you do that?" Suki finally said when she finally found her voice again.

"Firstly to thank you for making Sokka available to me and getting him to confess how he felt." Toph began nonchalantly as if nothing had happened, "also to give you a baseline to compare with when you finally get a girlfriend. I also assumed you hadn't properly kissed another girl before because of all that confusion you were talking about last night and I wanted to be your first."

"Oh well thanks" Suki stammered.

"This doesn't mean I like girls" Toph said, "I love Sokka with my whole heart so if you tell anyone, especially Sokka, I will bury you so deep that not even the bagermoles will be able to find you. Do you understand?"

Suki just nodded quickly before realizing that Toph wouldn't see her nod and quickly saying, "yes I understand."

"Good" Toph said suddenly taking her shirt off, "now lets actually wash ourselves before the guys get suspicious and try and find us."

With that Toph took off her shorts so that she was only in her undergarments and started to cautiously wade into the small lake. Suki was still too stunned to move until Toph called out to her.

"Hey Dyke, if your done staring at my ass can you please come in here and help me so I can wash myself"

Blushing furiously Suki snapped out of the stupor caused by Toph's kiss and after stripping to her own undergarments caught up with the small earthbender in order to help her in the water.

**Thanks for reading the first part in this four part adventure, the second part will be uploaded tomorrow. I apologize if anyone who read this found the use of the word dyke offensive I know some people think it is. I would like to reiterate that I mean no offense by this word and am not using it in an offensive context I just couldn't think of a nickname for a gay Suki that Toph would say. If you think I should reedit this chapter or increase the rating because of the use of dyke (and that is the only reason why I would change the rating) then please review. Otherwise review anyway because feedback is always welcome so long as any criticism is constructive.  
**

**Stringdog**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part in my four part tokka story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA (alas).**

**Part 2: Zuko's Discovery**

It had almost been a year since the war had officially ended and the whole world was still getting used to idea of peace. There had been problems with the established peace, but the Gaang had anticipated that and worked with all the important leaders to help maintain the fragile peace. For the most part they had all stayed in Ba Sing Se coordinating the evacuation of the fire colonies and preventing minor revolts. The exception was Zuko who had to spend most of his time in the Fire Nation Capitol because of his duties as Fire Lord. Even Suki and Ty Lee stayed in the Earth Kingdom Capital so that Ty Lee could catch up to Kyoshi Warrior standards before the pair joined the rest of the girls as the elite guard to Fire Lord Zuko and his now fiancee Mai.

It had certainly been an interesting year for the remaining members of the Gaang in Ba Sing Se. Almost immediately after Zuko's coronation Aang and Katara had finally gotten together, much to everyone's exasperation that it had taken them so long in the first place. This also helped Sokka and Toph keep their relationship a secret because everyone was focused on the Avatar instead. A few months into their stay in Ba Sing Se Suki had finally come out to the rest of the Gaang. It occurred after a night out with Toph and Katara, in which Suki and Toph got a lot of blackmail material on Katara. Suki admitted to the group, with Zuko and Mai present because of meeting with the Earth King, that she was gay and that Sokka had known since before the end of the war but had agreed to keep it a secret until Suki was ready to tell the others.

Suki's revelation to the group lead Ty Lee to reveal to the group that she was also gay. However she had been much more quiet about it because of the anti-gay attitude of the Fire Nation, that and the fact that she had been in a secret relationship with Azula, that not even Mai knew about, until she decided to betray Azula to save Mai at the Boiling Rock. This subsequently lead to Ty Lee and Suki getting together, a fact that was discovered when Sokka accidentally (or so he claimed) walked in on them in bed together. After that Toph persuaded Suki to be more affectionate with Ty Lee when they were in the house so that even less suspicion was drawn to Toph and Sokka's escapades.

Right now it was exactly a year to the day since that night on a quiet, deserted island in the Fire Nation when Sokka and Toph had revealed their love to each other and still they had kept it a secret from everyone, other than Suki. Toph and Sokka had decided to celebrate their one year anniversary by just taking the whole day off everything, be it meetings, training or the planning that was being done for the upcoming anniversary of the end of the war. For the first time in months they had the house to themselves, Aang, Katara and Zuko were in a meeting with the Earth King about the upcoming festivities, Ty Lee and Suki were off somewhere training and Mai had decided to stay in the Fire Nation until the day of the party. As Toph was cuddling up to Sokka on the sofa in the living room of the Gaang's house in the city when an idea struck her about how they could reveal themselves to the others.

"Sokka" Toph began her head resting on his chest, "I was thinking and you remember when we went to Gaoling and mum was adamant that I have the formal introduction to society on my 14th birthday."

"Yeah I do" Sokka replied, "and if I remember correctly she was also adamant that I not be your escort."

Sokka remembered that trip very well. It had been shortly after Toph's 13th birthday when Aang had taken them down to Gaoling so that Toph could try and reconcile with her parents. The trip had been a mixed success in the end. While Poppy Beifong had hated Sokka the instant she saw him, thinking him nothing more than a Water Tribe Savage who her daughter should not associate with, and had insisted Toph stay with them so that they could look after her, Toph's father had been very different. Lao Beifong had, after hearing all the stories about Toph's part in the war, accepted her for who she really was and promised her more freedom so long as she still came to visit a few times a year. In addition to this Sokka had proposed several of his ideas to Lao, which ended up in a business partnership that only Toph knew about and was making both Lao and Sokka a lot of money.

After discussing it together, Toph and Sokka agreed to tell her father about their relationship. Like any father Lao was hesitant to let his little girl date anyone but blessed their relationship in the end because of the success Sokka had shown in business. The fact that Sokka was technically the Crown Prince of the Southern Water Tribe, even if he hated the title, and this meant that if they married then Lao's status would go up even more than it already was. After some persuading Lao agreed to keep the relationship from his wife and the world but insisted that Toph go through with the introduction ceremony on her 14th birthday, with Sokka as her escort.

"I know but dad did say that only you were allowed to escort me." Toph said, snapping Sokka out of his thoughts.

"True"

"So I was thinking" Toph began.

"Did it hurt" Sokka said in jest. This resulted in a painful punch from Toph.

"Shut it Meathead" Toph said, "anyway, I was thinking that we could introduce the world to more than just me at the ceremony."

"Er what do you mean by that?" Sokka said a lit confused by what Toph had said.

"What I mean is that we show everyone, our friends, my parents' friends, political leaders, potential suitors and all the skanks that are after you, that we are a couple."

"Yeah" Sokka said realizing where Toph was going with this, "we could do it during the opening dance when all eyes are on us. Just think of the reactions."

"I'm just looking forward to giving Sugar Queen and my mum a heart attack." Toph replied.

Sokka just laughed at this, he was really looking forward to Poppy Beifong's reaction to them dating.

"Katara will kill us for not telling her though."

"Yeah I know but it will be worth it." Toph said, "besides I have some dirt on Katara that will keep us alive."

"What dirt do you have, she's squeaky clean?" Sokka asked bemused.

"Lets just say that Suki and I remember much more of our girls night out than she does."

"By girls night out I presume you mean that night when the three of you destroyed part of the lower ring and ended up in a wooden cell." Sokka said remembering the irony of having to get Katara out of a drunk tank.

"Yup" Toph said remembering the night fondly before continuing, "midway through the night Suki suggested we go to a lesbian bar, Katara was too drunk at this point to realize why and Suki hadn't told her yet. Anyway at the bar some girl started hitting on Katara, so in order to save her Suki told that girl that Katara was her girlfriend. Drunken Katara decided to then jump in on Suki's act by making out with Suki right in front of the girl."

Sokka just looked at Toph with a shocked expression that was completely lost on her. He knew that the night had been wild but this was huge.

"And Katara knows this" Sokka said when he recovered from his shock.

"Of course" Toph said, "we reminded her the next morning in the cell, then Suki told Katara that she was gay and we went to the bar because of that. So now I have enough dirt on Katara to keep us alive when she finds out that I've been your girlfriend for over a year without telling her."

"Good, I don't particularly want to be killed by an angry Katara for not telling her about my private life." Sokka said still trying to get his head around this latest revelation, "by the way I'm wearing traditional Earth Kingdom robes for this ceremony."

Toph was very touched that her boyfriend was willing to embrace her culture entirely, even if she wasn't too keen on going through with the ceremony. The only thing that made it bearable was Sokka being there and the planned revelation about their relationship.

"You don't have too" Toph began, "I think dad would be fine if you wore formal Water Tribe cloths."

"Nonsense" Sokka said, "this is your culture and because I want to be with you forever I want to embrace it with you."

Toph just sat up and pulled him into a fiery kiss, spirits she loved him so much.

"Fine but when we get married we are having a traditional Water Tribe Wedding." Toph said. They had already discussed the fact that they would likely get married (although Sokka wouldn't say when he was planning to propose to her), and Toph wanted to be as involved in his culture as he was in hers. She was even considering asking Katara to put her hair into hair loopies for the wedding.

"Deal" Sokka said happily, "but it can't be at the south pole or else you won't be able to see."

"I know" Toph said pleased he remembered her blindness for once, "I was thinking of asking Suki if we could hold it on Kyoshi, after all if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be together."

"Makes sense, she'll probably be thrilled by that."

"Although" Toph began as a sly smirk began to play on her lips, "you have already worn Earth Kingdom clothes and I haven't worn anything from the Southern Water Tribe."

"What are you getting at?"

"Well Snoozles" Toph said directing a mischievous look at where she thought his face was, "seeing as you have Water Tribe clothes you could take your vest thing off and I could go put it on and then you can see just how much better I look in it than you ever will."

Sokka just smiled at that and as soon as he had untangled himself from Toph he got up and took his top off.

"Here can you figure out how to put it on?"

"Of course I can, a simple piece of animal hide cannot triumph over the Blind Bandit." Toph said grabbing the piece of clothing from Sokka. She turned and headed towards Katara and hers room (after Suki and Ty Lee became a couple they got their own room) she gently swung her hips knowing how much it would tantalize Sokka.

As soon as Toph closed the door she striped down to her undergarments. She was tempted to remove her breast wrap but decided against it in the end. Despite the fact that they had been together for a year they hadn't gone farther then making out and cuddling. Part of that was due to the fact that they had to keep things secret, part of it was due to them deciding to take things slow. Also Toph knew that Sokka would be in for a huge surprise when he found out just how tight she wore her wrap. It took her a minute to get the thing on and while she had grown it was still huge on her, coming down almost to her knees.

The instant she put it on she loved it, it smelled just like Sokka, a mix of well cooked meat and animal hide that was uniquely Sokka. As soon as their relationship was moved out into the open she was going to steal this from him and sleep in it. With all that in mind she opened the door and walked slowly and seductively towards Sokka, feeling his hear rate drastically increase as he watched her.

As soon as he heard the bedroom door open he turned to see Toph in his vest. He knew she was only wearing her undergarments under it but he just couldn't believe how sexy she looked in it. It was baggy on her small frame but still she looked so good in it. _She was right _Sokka thought to himself, _she really does look better in it that I do._

Toph just smirked as she slowly walked up to him. There was no need for words, she knew he was just enjoying what he saw. Slowly she settled herself in his lap, just like she had one year ago when she told him she loved him, and teasingly slowly she brought her lips to his to engage him in a passionate kiss.

Unbeknownst to the young lovers Zuko was not in a meeting with Aang and the Earth King but was walking up to the front door while Toph and Sokka were making out on the sofa. Zuko had told Aang to tell the Earth King that he wouldn't be at the meeting because he had to talk to his uncle but would instead have a private dinner with his majesty and the Avatar that night to discus what he missed. After tea Zuko had decided it would be best to go to the house where they were staying and either wait for the others to arrive or just hang out with whoever was present. As he was a resident and member of Team Avatar he didn't even bother to knock as he entered the house, not knowing what he was about to discover.

What Zuko saw when he walked in was something he would never forget for the rest of his life. There on the sofa in the living room was Toph wearing what looked like Sokka's vest and straddling a shirtless Sokka. Now that alone was shocking enough but what made Zuko's jaw drop farther than it had when he found out that his sister had been in a relationship with Ty Lee for the two years he had been in exile was that the pair were kissing passionately, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. It was clear that this was not the first time but before Zuko could speak he saw Toph's hand touch the stone wall the sofa was resting against and he only had time to realize how fucked he was before the stone floor shifted and he was violently thrown upwards by the force of Toph's earthbending.

Zuko braced himself as best he could but that didn't stop him flying through the stone ceiling, through the unused attic and through the wooden roof into the bright light of day. The pain Zuko was in from hitting the ceiling rendered him almost unconscious which meant that he couldn't correct either his flight upwards or his return decent towards the house. All he could think of was that he hoped no one notice the Fire Lord had just been thrown into the sky above Ba Sing Se as if he had been nothing more than a rag doll. Quickly his body lost momentum and he just braced himself as he plummeted back towards the house and making a new set of holes in it until he finally came to a stop, dazed and barely conscience, in a small crater at Sokka's feet. Zuko looked up through blurred vision to see Sokka standing over him and saying something to Toph before he lost consciousness.

When Zuko walked in the house to see the sight that lead to his little flight, Toph and Sokka had been so engrossed with each other that the hadn't realized he had walked in. It wasn't until Toph heard the door close that she placed a hand on the wall to find Zuko standing there looking at them. Not wanting to break her kiss with Sokka she just decided to earthbend Zuko through the roof for walking in on them and discovering their secret. As soon as Sokka felt the floor shift however he abruptly ended the kiss.

"What was that?" he said just in time to see someone fly through the ceiling.

"Zuko," Toph replied, "he decided to walk in without knocking, so I felt like he should try and learn airbending."

"Oh ok," Sokka replied nonchalantly as he lifted Toph off of him and looked through the whole in time to see the young Fire lord start to fall back to earth. After a few mental calculations Sokka stood a little off of where he thought Zuko would land and indeed he did land where Sokka had expected him to land.

Sokka looked at the dazed and bruised Fire Lord on the floor of the house before turning to Toph, a plan in mind to ensure that only Zuko discovered their secret.

"Toph" He said quickly, "go get in the indoor waterfall I had installed, leave my vest outside I'll sort that out."

"Why?" Toph demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"Because I have a plan to explain this to the others and keep our secret until our big reveal."

"Can't I just kill Zuko." Toph said giving Sokka a cute pout.

"Killing the Fire Lord would cause too many questions." Sokka said, "besides my plan is great."

"Fine Snoozles what is this great plan of yours?" Toph said grumpily, her words dripping in sarcasm.

"Simple you go make it look like you were washing," Sokka began, "then when the others come back and find Zuko like this we simply tell them that he walked in as you were getting out of the indoor waterfall and because that part of the bathroom has a wooden floor you were so shocked by his presence that you instinctually earthbent first and asked questions later."

"Good plan but what about you."

"I'll just say I was meditating in the garden how Aang taught me." Sokka said, "and that you knew I was there before you started to wash yourself."

"That actually might convince them." Toph replied, "but what about Sparky here, how do we know he won't tell."

"Because we tell him that if he so much as tries then you will do something to him that will make anything Azula could do feel like a gentle tickle."

Toph just grinned at that. She really wanted to make Zuko suffer for ruining their glorious moment.

"And if he keeps his story straight can I still punish him?" Toph asked.

"No" Sokka said but when he saw the disappointed look on her face he quickly added, "but we will make sure that we prank his wedding so much that it will be remembered for centuries to come."

Toph's grin returned at this thought. She knew they would have to start planning that prank soon but they had other things to sort out first. She was about to head to the bathroom when Zuko suddenly groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Ok Toph go get wet enough to convince the others then come out here to help me threaten Zuko into silence." Sokka said to Toph, as she was turning to go to the bathroom Sokka crouched down so he could look into Zuko's scared face and say, "hey Zuko old buddy how are you."

As Zuko slowly regained consciousness he could hear voices that he recognized as those of Toph and Sokka but couldn't understand the words. His whole body was in agony but nothing felt broken which he was glad for. Involuntarily he let out a groan as he finally regained full consciousness. As he opened his eyes he saw Sokka standing over him and heard him say, "hey Zuko old buddy how are you."

"Like absolute shit, how did you think I would feel like after your girlfriend earthbent me through the roof." Zuko snapped trying to get up but couldn't due to the pain he was feeling.

"Now now Zuko no need to get mad, after all you were the one who walked in on us." Sokka said with a smirk, "but yes Toph is my girlfriend if you couldn't tell already and now we need you to keep that our little secret, what do you say buddy. Also don't move we need you in that position when the others arrive"

"How long have you too been together?" Zuko asked still unable to move.

"Exactly a year," Sokka said, "we got together right after Suki told me she was gay."

"A year!" Zuko said trying to sound as astounded as he felt at this knowledge but was limited by the pain he was in. "How have you kept it quiet that long?"

"We're just that good" Sokka replied, "besides it wasn't hard with Aang and Katara being all lovey dovey and Suki and Ty Lee distracting everyone whenever they decided to make out we were able to slip under everyone's notice. Well everyone except Suki but she already knew."

"How did Suki know?"

"She knew Toph overheard us when she came out to me and knew Toph heard how I felt about her so the next day Toph thanked Suki for helping us get together but swore her to secrecy, just like your about to now."

"What happens if I tell anyone?" Zuko asked nervously.

"Simple," Sokka said giving Zuko a smile that was not reassuring in the slightest, "I unleash the full fury of Toph on you. She's already furious that you ruined our moment."

"Damn strait I am" Toph said coming back into the room in a thick floor-length green robe, her long hair wet.

Zuko just gulped as he watched Sokka stand up and give Toph a light peck on the lips before Toph knelt down next to him. For the first time since his Agni Kai with Azula Zuko truly felt fear as he looked at Toph's face, a malicious smile gracing it.

"If you so much as deviate from the cover story then I will show you a such fury that Azula will look like a harmless little badgerfrog by comparison." Toph said still smiling.

Zuko just looked at her, praying to the spirits that he didn't loose bladder or bowel control.

"I think he gets the picture we are trying to paint." Toph said as she stood up and turned to Sokka.

"Good" Sokka replied before resuming his crouch next to Zuko and explaining their cover story to him to the point that Zuko could recite it word for word.

"When are you going to tell the others?" Zuko asked still lying painfully in the small crater he had made in the floor.

"We have planned that already, you'll know when it happens." Sokka replied.

"Sokka" Toph said suddenly, "Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes are on their way now and fast, I think there's some debris in the road."

"Ok just wait here for them and look angry at Zuko, I'll knock him out and then go to the garden."

Zuko blanched at the thought of once again being unconscious but just watched as Sokka jabbed at a specific pressure point on his neck before he was once again plunged into blackness.

Sokka stood up as soon as he knew Zuko was out. He quickly went to grab his vest from where Toph had left it and giving her a quick kiss went out into the back garden to make it look like he was meditating and had completely missed the fact that Zuko had been blasted through the ceiling. Listening carefully he heard the door open and Katara's voice yell "what in the name of all the spirits just happened here?"

Sokka just smirked to himself as he heard Toph's planned response.

"I didn't realize it was Sparky ok" She said at Katara, "I just got out of the waterfall thing and panicked when I felt him here."

"And where was Sokka," Katara said still angry at the blind bandit for causing such a mess.

Sokka had felt that Katara would say something like that and by the time she had he was already entering the house.

"I was meditating in the garden" Sokka said calmly knowing that only Toph could tell he was lying, "I told Toph before she started washing herself so that she knew where I was when she got out."

"Yeah" Toph backed him up, "So when I felt Sparky her in the house I reacted instantly."

Katara just huffed at Toph's lack of restraint and began to check Zuko over.

"Well nothing is broken but he's severely bruised" She said when she had finished scanning him, "but we should put him on the sofa."

With that Aang helped Katara lift Zuko onto the sofa so that Katara could heal him better.

"Well" Sokka said cheerfully as soon as Zuko was better (albeit still out cold), "I think that this is cause for celebration. Come on Toph a think there is one or two bars in the lower ring we still haven't been banned from, get dressed and then lets go I want to start getting banned from middle ring places by the end of the night."

Toph just smirk as she went off to get changed knowing full well that they were celebrating more than Zuko not being seriously injured, but she did like his excuse to celebrate. It would keep Katara and Aang away for the night and she was sure they would enjoy the privacy.

When she got back Sokka gave an elaborate, deliberately over the top bow to her (this just annoyed Katara and thus didn't make her suspicious of their relationship) before saying, "well my lady it is time to tear up the lower ring again." With that he offered her his arm like a gentleman and they were off.

Katara just glared at them as they left. Knowing that her brother and his best friend would likely end up in a wooden drunk tank by the end of the night and she would have to pick them up. What annoyed her even more was because of what had happen on her night out with Toph and Suki she couldn't berate them when they got in trouble and she couldn't find any dirt on Toph to negate what Toph knew about her. Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by her boyfriend.

"Well seeing as they are gone and Zuko is out for a bit, why don't I bend us a small rock tent in garden so we can enjoy this rare moment of privacy."

Katara blushed at that but realized that he was right and they finally had some alone time. With that she grabbed the bald monk by the hand and practically dragged him into the garden so he could make their rock tent.

**Hope y'all enjoyed the second part of my story, the third part will be uploaded tomorrow. As always please do review if you have anything to say about this story.**

**Stringdog**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third of four parts in my Tokka story.  
**

**As always I do not own ATLA.**

**Part 3: ****Preparations **

Toph and Sokka had been forced to go down to Gaoling about a month prior to her birthday to get everything ready for the party. The only reason why they had to go down so early was because Toph's mother had gone completely overboard with the party and it required at least a month's worth of painful (for Toph that is) preparations. All Toph had wanted was a simple party, as low key as could possibly be managed, in which her friends where present, but alas that was not the case. This was because while Poppy Beifong still believed that her daughter was nothing more than a helpless little blind girl she was still one of the 6 great heroes of the 100 year war and the other 5 would all be present as well. This meant that Poppy could invite anyone who was important and they would come.

Toph's father was as pleased as his wife but for an entirely different reason. While he was glad for the big party, to him he was happier with the guest list as it was a veritable who's who of important people. Not only was the entirety of Team Avatar, as they were known, going to be there but also all the important leaders which could only be good for business. Lao was looking forward to being able to mingle with the new Fire Lord, the Avatar, the Earth King and the Chiefs of the Water Tribes, all this would enhance his own reputation. He had accepted his daughter for who she was and now that was going to pay off.

Toph and Sokka stayed out of the preparations for the most part, it was just easier to let her mother have her way. As soon as the event was over they were planning on going back with Zuko to the Fire Nation for a little holiday before Zuko's wedding. However while the young couple had stayed out of the preparations as much as possible they still had to do stuff for it as well. Firstly they had to sort out the guest list. This especially annoyed Toph because she barely knew most of the guests and demanded that she invite who she wanted as well, a comprise her father whole heartily agreed to because it include several influential people. The other thing they had to prepare for was the opening dance.

As was tradition in Earth Kingdom high society the event was opened by the birthday girl and her escort sharing a formal Earth Kingdom dance. This was meant to show the world that the girl had come of age and was now ready to be married and enter society as the wife of a noble. Of course this wasn't the case with Toph because she already had the man she knew she would eventually marry and she would never settle for being simply an attachment to his arm, something Sokka shared with her. The dance for them was their moment to show the world that they were a couple. The dance itself however was the cause of issues between Toph and her overbearing mother. Poppy wanted it to be as tradition dictated but Toph felt that it was just too boring and rigid.

It was said that the dances of the nations reflected the elements of those nations and this could not be more true for the dance that Poppy wanted. Like earth it was solid, simple and structured and Toph hated this. The dance was her moment to show her love for Sokka and the passion of their love for each other and she couldn't do this with an Earth dance, no she wanted it to be more like the dances Sokka knew. Water Tribe dances reflected the constant change of the water and as such had much more movement and passion to them than Earth Kingdom dances. Naturally when she told her mother this her mother was appalled that she would even consider it, it went against tradition and culture. However Sokka, as always, had a solution for this, one he only shared with Toph.

Sokka had suggested that in order to appease her mother they would "learn" the dance the way she wanted the couple to learn it, but in private perfect a different dance to the same music that reflected their passion. This would make her mother furious when they the time came and Toph readily agreed to it. So the young lovers spent most of the month pretending to do what Poppy said while in reality perfecting their own plan to shock everyone they new.

Over the month they spent preparing for the party Sokka and Lao continued their business together. Throughout the time since Sokka first proposed the idea to Lao they had made a lot of money together and while Sokka didn't really care much for it other than it would be useful to fund other projects, like one he was about to discus with Lao, Lao was very happy to be making more money.

At last the day finally came. The whole Gaang (which by now included Mai and Ty Lee) had arrived a week before to help with the preparations, much to Lao's pleasure of being able to claim that he hosted the most popular Fire Lord for centuries as well as the Avatar and the rest of the great heroes of the war. On the day of the party Poppy took all the girls to get beautified, as she called it, where as the guys were left to their own devices with Lao. Sokka had convinced the others that they should let Lao help with the plan they had for the future because it would make him happy and less likely to try and control Toph (even though he knew Lao wouldn't do that). So with several hours before guests would arrive and the need to get ready (hours that the girls would be getting ready) the four influential men sat in Lao's private study. Zuko had brought some expensive Fire Nation cognac reserved only for the Royal family as a gift for Lao's hospitality and they were enjoying a glass of it.

"I must say this is exquisite Fire Lord Zuko" Lao said as soon as he had tried it, "I don't think I've ever had anything quite like it."

"And you shouldn't" Zuko replied, "its reserved for the Royal family but I brought a case for you, as a token of my thanks for your generous hospitality."

"It is my honor to host such important people as you three" Lao replied.

"It is our pleasure to be here for Toph's party" Aang said, "but there is no need for formalities among friends."

"You consider me a friend even after I thought you had kidnapped Toph?" Lao asked surprised.

"Of course" Sokka said, "you have shown us that you are regretful of your actions and have accepted Toph for who she is and the decisions she makes in life." Sokka stressed the second part a bit implying his relationship with the Grand Duke's daughter, this was not lost on Zuko.

"Yes forgiveness is important" Aang said, "the monks always taught me that it was better to forgive and forget then to continue to hate."

"It's true" Zuko said, "you may have tried to kidnap Toph but that was because you loved her like any father should, certainly more than my father ever loved me, how can we not forgive you for acting out of love. I spent months trying to capture Aang and doing terrible things that I am not proud of but Aang and the others all forgave me when I proved myself to them. If it wasn't for them who knows what would have happened."

Lao just sipped his drink as he contemplated Zuko's words. After a few seconds of silence Sokka finally spoke. It was time to discus their project with his grace.

"Your grace," he began, "there is more to this meeting then just escaping from our ladies." Sokka hoped Aang wouldn't realize what he meant by our but the bald monk seemed to be deep in his own thoughts. "We wanted to discus something with you, a project that the three of us, along with his majesty King Kuei, have begun and we would like you help as well."

"Well it's really all Sokka's idea." Aang said, "without him none of this would be possible. He's planned how everything will work, we're just here to help."

"Really what is it, if it involves the Earth King, the Avatar, the Fire Lord and the Crown Prince of the Southern Water Tribe it must be worth it to get involved." Lao said realizing the benefit of being allied to a project involving such important people.

"We'll let Sokka explain," Zuko said looking at Lao and knowing full well why he was so excited to be a part of it and why Sokka wanted his help.

"Have you heard of the city of Yu Dao?" Sokka asked the businessman.

"I believe so" Lao answered, "its the former fire nation colony that gave everyone a problem during the relocation project."

"Thats right." Sokka said, "you see Yu Dao was the oldest colony in the Earth Kingdom, over 100 years old and as such the established Fire Nation colonials weren't too happy to leave and none of the Earth Kingdom citizens could remember a time prior to colonization. So after almost restarting the war Zuko and King Kuei agreed to leave it the way it was as a testament to harmony between the nations. This got me thinking, wouldn't it be a good idea if we created a 5th nation, with a large modern city as its capital, where all the nations could like in peace and harmony without elemental bias."

"That would be ideal but how is it possible?" Lao asked considering what his likely future son-in-law had just said.

"With the help of the Avatar, the Fire Lord and the Earth King." Sokka said, "if the three of them agree to help build this city and the new nation as I have planned it then we can create a place where the four nations can coexist. As you know my sister and Avatar Aang are an item and they are from different nations, who knows how many other inter-nation couples there are. A city where all can be equal will allow for greater inter-nation trade and business."

Lao contemplated what the young warrior had just told him. It was true that this idea had some merit but something like it had not been tried before. If this did work out it would be great for his business ventures but he still couldn't see why they needed him.

"And why do you need me?" he asked the warrior.

"Because you own some of the best construction companies in the Earth Kingdom and your knowledge of the area is better than his majesty's." Sokka said looking the nobleman in the eye.

It suddenly dawned on Lao what exactly it meant for him if he aliened with this project. Not only would he make a lot of money building the city but his name would go down in history as one of the founders of the first truly harmonious city. This was a venture that was too tempting to pass up. As he studied the young tribesman he saw how important this man would be in the years to come, possibly even more important than any of his friends, the Avatar included. He knew the man loved his daughter and would marry her when the time was right. Even if his narrow minded wife couldn't see the importance Sokka posed to the world, he could and he would gladly give him his blessing to marry Toph.

"I see your point." Lao finally replied, "I would like to discus this with his majesty as well but for now I am in support of this idea and would gladly like to help."

"Thank you, your Grace," Zuko said, "with you all this will go much smoother."

"Pleas Fire Lord call me Lao," he said, "if we are to be partners in this enterprise then lets skip the formalities."

"As you wish" Zuko said, "but address me as Zuko then."

Lao was slightly taken aback by this. Sure it was one thing for the Fire Lord to address him by his name but to address Royalty like that just felt wrong.

"As you wish Fire, I mean Zuko."

"Good" Aang said happily, "now that all this business is out of the way lets just have fun before we are all subjected to the Duchess' grooming, no offense your Grace."

"None taken, I'm not looking forward to it myself." Lao replied, "but at least we aren't with her now, our torture won't be as arduous."

They all laughed at that and just relaxed, making small talk, while waiting for the guests to arrive. Lao was happy with how this was all going, if Toph hadn't have run off he might never have had the chance to have such an influence on the world. Tonight was going to be more fun than the usual parties his wife threw, and much more beneficial.

Meanwhile while the men where enjoying their drink and forming business bonds, Poppy was subjecting Toph and the others to a full pampering. At her insistence they all had to go through with traditional Earth Kingdom dress and makeup, which took hours to sort out and a complete team of maids and stylists to get them up to the Duchess' standards. Toph may have hated, preferring her healthy coating of earth, but the others didn't seem to mind, with the possible exception of Suki, who like Toph wasn't particularly girly.

After they all went through a complete spa treatment in the morning it was time for the makeovers. This resulted in Poppy and the girls being fawned over while their hair and nails were being done. During this Poppy was talking about the upcoming party with the girls in an effort to get to know them better. She may not be able to control her daughter anymore but at least she could try to get to know some of her friends, which included the soon to be Fire Lady.

"Well dear, are you ready for your party?" She asked her daughter.

"Its not really my party, mother" Toph replied not enjoying the process at all, "I just wanted something simple but you had to go over the top, at least you let my friends come."

"Of course I would, you have such lovely and important friends." The noblewoman said, "hopefully you can learn from them about finding a nice, influential man."

Katara and Mai knew she was implying them. Mai just ignored her, she was used to this from the aristocracy but Katara was furious at this. She held her tongue for Toph's sake but still resented her friend's mother for thinking of her as nothing more than a pretty thing on the Avatar's arm. Toph was just grinding her teeth at what her mother had said. She had her man and while he was influential that was not why she was with him.

Poppy just continued, ignoring the reaction she was getting, "and who knows you may even find your future husband tonight, there's going to be a lot of rich, influential men there,"

Toph just smirked at this before replying, "I'm sure I'll find my true love tonight, don't worry mother." Toph's words were sarcastic so that her friends didn't understand the truth in them. Only Suki knew exactly what she meant and just smiled to herself, she had a feeling that something interesting was going to happen at the party.

"There's a good girl." Toph's mother said not picking up on her sarcasm, "I know you'll find someone who can take care of you."

Toph just smirked at the statement, she already had him and while she could take care of herself she knew Sokka would take care of her whenever she needed it.

"And what about you two," Poppy said addressing the Kyoshi Warriors, "do either of you have a man coming with you tonight, I bet the men were lining up to be your dates."

"No we don't have any guys with us tonight," Suki said, she was starting to get a little irritated with the noblewoman and had a feeling she wasn't going to like this conversation.

"We just thought we would be doing guard work," Ty Lee said, "normally we are asked, especially with the Fire Lord here but when Toph insisted Suki and I came as guests it was too late to find dates. The other girls are still going to be on guard duty tonight though."

"Well I know some lovely young men who would love to get to know a pair of beautiful young ladies like yourselves." Poppy said not noticing either the glare Suki was giving her or the fact that all of the other girls of the Gaang were watching the exchange intently.

"I'm sure the person who I love will be present tonight." Suki said.

The others knew full well who Suki was talking about but it was still a shock to them all. Ty Lee had to restrain herself from leaping on her girlfriend right then and there, but she had had enough practice with the homophobic aristocracy of the Fire Nation to not act. It was however the first time Suki ever expressed how deep her feelings for Ty Lee were. Poppy just continued completely oblivious to what Suki meant.

"So you are in love with someone attending then?" She asked the Kyoshi Warrior.

"Yes I am." Suki replied.

"And do they know?"

"No I've been too busy with protecting the Fire Lord to tell them, I was going to tell them tonight when we had the time." Suki replied knowing full well that Ty Lee was working really hard not to jump on her.

"That's good" Poppy said, "I thought you were dating that young Water Tribesman, the one who Toph insisted on being her escort for the night."

"They broke up after the war." Toph said, a little annoyed.

"Really what happened?" Poppy asked.

"I didn't love him in a romantic sense and he didn't love me" Suki said, "it was mutual, we're still really good friends though, he's like a brother to me. He supports me just like he does anyone else."

"Well at least it was a good breakup." Poppy said.

"Tell us about this person you love Suki," Toph said with he usual blind bandit grin, "this is the first time I'm hearing about it."

"Yes please do," Poppy said, "I love a good love story."

All the other girls, even Mai, just smirked at this. Suki was annoyed at Toph for bringing it up but decided to continue anyway. She and Ty Lee had spoken about it and they were planning to officially come out as a couple soon, ever since Zuko had ended the discrimination against homosexuals in the Fire Nation Suki had felt more comfortable with the idea of being completely open.

"Well we first met during the war, but we were on opposing sides," Suki began she could tell that Poppy was going to enjoy it so long as she didn't mention the person was a girl, "we fought and me and my fellow warriors were defeated. We were sent to the Fire Nation as prisoners of war. There they realized I was the commander of the Kyoshi Warriors so they decided to sent me to the Boiling Rock, the most notorious prison in the Fire Nation. I didn't see that person again until my escape. Again we were on opposing sides but I learnt afterwards that they had defied the orders of Princess Azula herself so that we could escape. After the war, when Sokka and I mutually agreed to end it I met this person again, this time in Ba Sing Se. The person who had once defeated me and had me locked up had come to find me so that they could learn the ways of Kyoshi, just like Sokka had once asked. By this point I had known of their sacrifice and was grateful for it so I agreed to teach them. As time went on I found myself wishing for more than just a friendship, a wish that I learnt was mutual. I haven't said I love you yet but I will."

Ty Lee and Katara were holding back tears at the story, even if it wasn't 100% true because they could tell how sincere Suki was. Toph was just smirking at how her mother was eating it all up, not knowing the true nature of it. Mai was just bored by the sappy love story.

"That's so sweet," Poppy said, "and they are coming tonight."

"Oh yes, Toph made sure they would be here." Suki said, "when the dancing starts you should see us together."

This surprised everyone because they didn't think Suki would risk publicly coming out in the Earth Kingdom but it seemed like she was determined to. Toph felt it had something to do with her mother's attitude.

"I'll look out for you two," Poppy said, "and what about you Ty Lee, is there someone special coming tonight for you."

"Yes" the acrobat replied, "its similar to Suki, as soon as Toph invited me I made sure she invited the person I loved as well so we could be together tonight."

"Do all you girls know about this?" Poppy asked the rest of the girls present.

"Oh yeah" Katara replied, "but I don't think many people know. We didn't even find out until Sokka told us."

"Yes I remember young love," Poppy said, "Always keep too keep it under wraps until you know its ready to be revealed."

Toph just smirked at the truth in her mother's statement.

"Well at least all you girls have a man in your lives," Poppy said, "well all except my own daughter but hopefully that will change tonight. I'm just hoping she finds one, I don't want to learn that my daughter's a lesbian or something abominable like that. Spirits knows she acts like one most of the time."

Ty Lee was used to this kind of behavior from the upper class but Suki was furious. She had been angry when the Duchess had just assumed it was a man she was talking about, even if it was the normal assumption, but now she was livid at the noblewoman's ignorance. It was taking all her will power to not show it on her face, let alone leap across the room and throttle the woman. She could clearly see why Toph ran away from this woman.

All the girls were watching the noblewoman and the Kyoshi Warrior with a lot of intent, even Mai looked amused at the situation.

"What's wrong with homosexuality?" Suki asked the Duchess after successfully reigning in her anger at the older woman, "both the Southern Water Tribe and now the Fire Nation accept it."

"Its unnatural" Poppy said, "you should be with someone of the opposite sex. That's how families work, the natural order of things is one man and one woman."

"But surely if you love someone it shouldn't matter what gender they are." Katara said shocked at the views of Toph's mother.

"A Southerner like you would say that," Poppy said, "but here, where civilized people are, we know that there are more important things than love."

Now it wasn't only Suki and Ty lee who wanted to strangle the oblivious woman but they all help themselves in check for Toph's sake. Katara was furious that the Grand Duchess found her to be nothing more than an uncivilized barbarian.

"What about the Fire Nation?" Suki said, "They are civilized people and Fire Lord Zuko just ended discrimination against homosexuals."

"Yes I was shocked by that," Poppy said, "I would have thought that the Fire Nation wouldn't have been ok with homosexuals but I guess when the Fire Princess is a one they have to accept it. Oh well that just adds to the many reasons why we here in the Earth Kingdom are the most reasonable people."

Suki decided to hold her tongue, she wasn't in the mood to argue with a bigot like Poppy Beifong. She wasn't going to ruin Toph's party but at the end she was going to come out to everyone, with or without Ty Lee. She knew that they would at least be accepted in the Fire Nation and would be happy on Kyoshi when they went back there.

The rest of the beautification went by without too much conversation because the makeup phase had started. Toph was just looking forward to tonight, not only because she and Sokka would finally reveal their relationship to the world but also at the prospect of her mother's reaction when she found out about Suki and Ty Lee. Toph had a feeling that Suki was going to demonstrate what true love really meant tonight and if her mother was in for a shock at Toph being Sokka's girlfriend (and the fact that her husband knew and didn't tell her), she would be in for a bigger shock when she found out that not only was Toph friends with a lesbian couple but that Poppy had actually conversed with them. Yes tonight was going to be fun.

**Thank y'all for reading this far. I will post the fourth and final part sometime tomorrow. Please do review.**

**Stringdog**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the final part of my brief tokka fic.**

**As usual I do not own ATLA**

**Part 4: The Great Revelation**

By the time Poppy and the girls were ready (by Poppy's standards) guests had started to arrive at the Beifong estate. Lao and Poppy had left the Gaang by themselves and gone to meet the various guests as they were announced. This was so that the Gaang could be announced in tradition Earth Kingdom style before all the assembled guests. Suki and Ty Lee who had insisted that, because they didn't have an escort, they should not be introduced with the others but Poppy had ignored them. Toph knew the reason why her mother was doing this was not because her mother actually approved of them, but was more to show off how she knew all the important people from the war, even if she didn't want her daughter to associate with them.

All of them, even the Fire Lord and his fiancee, were wearing clothes that any upper class Earth Kingdom citizen would wear. While Toph had told them she didn't care, they had all decided to anyway. Partly they did it because it was an Earth Kingdom event so they fitted in, but another part of it was political. It would send the world a good sign if both the Fire Lord and the Avatar were dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes, it was a sign of peace between the nations.

Midway through the long line of guests (and even longer line of the various titles that was announced with each guest) a servant came to escort Sokka and Toph away to a different part of the estate. This was because Toph's entrance with Sokka was a little later than the others because all the guests had to be in attendance before Toph and her escort could be introduced. Toph's introduction to society was supposed to be to the whole upper class so even though it was her party she would have to wait the longest before actually joining it, but she didn't mind it gave her a bit of alone time with Sokka which she hadn't had all day.

Soon as the rest of the Gaang was alone near the entrance to the outdoor area in which the party was going to take place. They knew that soon all the remaining Earth Kingdom nobility would be announced and it would be their turn to enter in pairs. First Suki and Ty Lee because they were the least important, then Zuko and Mai and lastly Aang and Katara. After they were announced they would head to a stage set up at the far end of the area where Lao Beifong and his wife would be waiting. There they would stand as the honored guests of Toph. Once they were inside then the formal presentation of Toph would begin.

"So how was your makeover ladies?" Zuko finally asked to break the silence.

"Boring and tedious" Mai said, "I was hoping that a fight would happen midway through but alas it didn't."

"Why, what happened?" Aang asked his natural curiosity peeked.

"Her Grace inadvertently insulted Suki and Ty Lee." Katara told her boyfriend.

"Let me guess she made some sort of homophobic comment." Zuko said.

"Yup" Suki replied, "I know she didn't realize but its still upsetting to find such bigotry still exists even after the Fire Nation stopped their discrimination."

"Its ok darling" Ty Lee said soothingly while taking her girlfriend's hand, "soon we will be back in the Fire Nation and can actually be an open couple, I know you want that."

"I know but I'm coming out tonight." Suki said boldly, "I don't care what these Earth nobles think. After today I'll rarely be in the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko and Aang were slightly shocked at this. They knew it had taken Suki years to come out to herself and another few months before she came out to the rest of the Gaang, minus Sokka. Even with the changes in the Fire Nation there was still a lot of homophobia in the Earth Kingdom.

"Are you sure you want to?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Suki said, "its about time. I was so happy when I finally told someone and even happier when I told all of you. Who cares what some stuck up nobles think, so long as I am happy with who I am and can walk around proudly with the woman I love then I'll know I have won."

"Then I'll be there to support you." Ty Lee said.

"Thanks babe" Suki replied kissing the limber acrobat.

"We all will" Aang said, "its your right and they can't do anything about it, if they do try I'm sure Toph will earthbend them as far away as possible."

"Thank you all" Suki said holding back tears to keep her elaborate makeup intact.

"Are you just going to get up midway through and tell everyone the truth?" Zuko asked the warrior.

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of a demonstration right in front of the Duchess." Suki said, "so long as Ty Lee's ok with it."

"Yeah I am" her girlfriend said, "I'm confident with who I am and I've had to put up with this upper class bigotry for far too long."

"Good but lets wait until after the opening dance." Suki said, "I know Toph may hate all this fancy shit but I know she wants to enjoy that dance because it will be all eyes on her and you know she loves attention. So long as it is directed at her."

Suki knew the real reason was because it was a dance with Sokka but as far as she knew only Zuko had discovered the secret couple and was sworn to secrecy about it on pain of a gruesome death. Just then they heard his majesty, the 52nd Earth King, King Kuei be introduced (along with his pet bear) and knew it was time for their own introductions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" the specially paid announcer said, "now that all of the guests have arrived it is time to announce the special guests of Lady Beifong herself. All are heroes of the 100 year war and deserve our utmost respect for ending the war. First I present to you Commander Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors, one of only 4 people to ever escape from the Boiling Rock prison and a member of Team Avatar. Along with Commander Suki I present her deputy Ty Lee, also of the Kyoshi Warriors."

At this the two girls walked through the main entrance to the party to applause and thanks from the assembled aristocracy. There were a couple of wolf whistles and calls at the two apparently single beautiful girls but they just ignored it as they headed to their assigned places on the stage near the Beifongs.

"Second I present to you Fire Lord Zuko, ruler of the Fire Nation, escapee of the Boiling Rock, firebending instructor to the Avatar and a member of Team Avatar, and his fiancee the fair Lady Mai of the Fire Nation."

Zuko and Mai walked into the party to even more cheers than Suki and Ty Lee got. Zuko had proved to the world that he was not his father and even though they had be hesitant at first he had delivered on his commitment to peace. They quickly took their spots on the stage behind a very pleased looking Lao who clearly was happy to be seen aliened with such powerful people as the Fire Lord or the Avatar.

"Finally I present to you Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, waterbending instructor and girlfriend to the Avatar and an original member of Team Avatar, and of course along with her is none other than Avatar Aang himself, Grand Master of the Air Nomads and current reincarnation of the Avatar spirit."

Aang walked in with Katara on his arm to a tumult of cheers from the crowd. Shy about his fame Aang just looked nervous as he escorted Katara to the stage to join the others. Katara was shocked at being introduced the way she was. She had never considered herself a princess, even if she was the Chief's daughter, because the Southern Water Tribe was just so small. As soon as the party guests had died down Lao began his prepared speech.

"Thank you all for coming to my daughter's 14th birthday party. In addition to this being her birthday party it is also the formal introduction ceremony, to present her to society as a woman now eligible to be called upon by suitors." At this a several of the young men in attendance looked happy at the chance to try and win the affections of such a rich girl as Toph, not knowing her complete unavailability.

"For many years my wife and I foolishly kept our daughter hidden from the world because of her blindness." the Grand Duke continued, "however over the last year and a half many of you will have either met her or have heard of her heroic exploits during the war. We now understand her independence as a person and skill as an earthbender and are truly sorry for keeping her away all this time. Now however it has come time for her presentation to society, a moment every father both dreams of and fears because it means that he must accept that his child is old enough to make their own choices in life. Now it gives me great pleasure to present my daughter, Toph Beifong, one of the six great heroes of the 100 year war, earthbending instructor to the Avatar, the inventor of metalbending and a member of Team Avatar. Her escort tonight and the man who will lead her in her first dance as an eligible woman is none other than Prince Sokka, Crown Prince of the Southern Water Tribe, the Wolf of the Southern Waters and the leader of Team Avatar."

With this all eyes turned to the curtain that faced obscured where Toph and Sokka would walk in and onto the dance floor.

When the servant came to lead the young couple to their entrance point they followed in silence. As soon as he had left though, and they knew they were alone, Toph grabbed Sokka and kissed him.

"I've been needing that all day." Toph said when they finally broke apart.

"Same" Sokka replied just holding her in his arms, "you look beautiful by the way."

"I would say the same to you but you know I don't know what you really look like." Toph replied, "but I feel so fake with all this crap on my face."

"Well I do prefer your natural beauty, its part of why I love you, but you do look nice when you are actually made up like a girl."

Toph just punched him in the shoulder for that before adding, "I love you too."

"So how was your girls day with your mum?"

"As horrible as expected" Toph replied, "she tried to get to know us but ended up insulting Suki and Ty Lee by condemning homosexuality and called Katara uncivilized because she's from the Water Tribe."

"So just as you thought it would go then."

"Pretty much."

"Well its almost time for our great revelation. After over a year of waiting and hiding we can be the ones to give the others oogies and not the other way around." Sokka said.

"I know, finally its been so long." Toph replied, "I can't wait to just be able to kiss you or hold your hand in public. I wonder what the others will think when they see me acting like a girl around you."

"I dunno you don't normally act like a girl around me." Sokka replied.

"Normally I wouldn't but once the others know about us I may not be able to control myself." Toph said blushing at the embarrassment of her reaction to the man she loved. "Beside you are the only person who makes me feel like an actual girl. At least a girl in the sense that my mum would expect."

"Oh ok well thank you I try." Sokka said with a smirk

Toph just punched him in the arm again at this saying, "don't you dare tell anyone what I just said. That is between you and me, you got that."

"Of course I wouldn't dream of it." Sokka said rubbing his now permanently bruised arm.

"Good" Toph replied, "also I don't think we're going to be the only ones revealing something tonight."

"Why is Mai pregnant or something?" Sokka asked.

"No she's not pregnant yet" Toph answered, "Suki's probably going to make out with Ty Lee in front of mum. She really angered her earlier with her high society anti-gay shit."

"That should be interesting." Sokka said, "I wonder how she will react."

"I hope she faints." Toph said with a note of glee in her voice.

Just then they heard Toph's father begin his speech. Toph had to fight back tears as she heard her father praise her for her efforts in the war.

"They do enjoy long titles in the Earth Kingdom" Sokka observed as Lao started listing various titles for Toph.

"Yeah it makes them seem important" the blind earthbender replied, "come on its time."

With that Sokka offered her his elbow and lead her through the thick curtain and down the small path that lead to the dance floor. As he lead her there were cheers for their deeds during the war, comments on how beautiful Toph looked and general applause and respect given towards the two heroes. As soon as they reached the dance floor the band started to play a popular tune among the upper class of the Earth Kingdom.

Once the music started Sokka took Toph's right hand with his left and placed his right hand on her waist. Toph place her left hand on the young warrior's right shoulder and let him lead her in the traditional waltz they had pretended to learn. The plan was to begin the dance as the Grand Duchess had wanted them to dance it and then transition into their own dance.

"I didn't know either of them could dance." Aang quietly whispered to the rest of the assembled Gaang as they watch Toph and Sokka gracefully dance in front of the gathered guests.

"Neither" Zuko replied observing the couple.

"Sokka knows all the Southern Water dances and I assumed Toph already knew how to dance but still they look so graceful." Katara said, a little surprised at her brother's proficiency, "but I guess they must have spent the last month practicing it, no doubt her mother would want it perfect."

Suki and Zuko inwardly groaned at Katara's complete obliviousness. It was clear to anyone with a brain that the pair on the dance floor defiantly had feelings for each other. It was subtle though and Zuko thought that if he didn't know they were a couple he might have made the same mistake as Katara.

Toph and Sokka were just lost in their own little world as they danced. Soon they heard the part of the song in which they had planned something different to what Poppy wanted them to do approaching. As soon as Sokka heard the right note he let go of Toph's waist and spun her. From then on it was clearly no longer a waltz as Poppy had wanted it to be but more of a tango set to the same music.

Most of the guest found the sudden change a good thing, it added more to the dance than was supposed to be intended. However the more conservative guests ranged from upset to appalled in the opinion of the Grand Duchess. The Gaang just watched in amusement at the new routine.

"It looks like they have combined the fluidity of the Water Tribes with the rigidity of the Earth Kingdom." Aang said to no one in particular as he observed the pair. He would have to come up with a combination of air and water styles in the future.

Finally the song was drawing to a close and Sokka and Toph resumed the waltz so that they could make their way over the where the stage stood. Once they were in position to give both Katara and Toph's mother the best view of what was about to happen Sokka whispered to his girlfriend, "you ready."

"Let's show the world" she whispered back to him.

With that Sokka spun Toph again but this time he let go and she continued the spin for a few more rotations so as to put a little distance between the two. As soon as she stopped they both moved towards each other as they had practiced. At the last moment Toph leapt, with a little earthbending help, so that Sokka caught her. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he grabbed her waist and performed a 360 degrees spin. Sokka slowly lowered his beloved to the ground. As soon as her toes touched the ground he moved his arms to around her waist pulling her towards him at the same time her hands went behind his neck pulling him to her. His lips found hers as her feet returned to the ground, pulling him with her in a passionate embrace that eclipsed all but the first kiss they had shared on that cliff over a year before. It had gone perfectly and the reaction to the young lovers displaying their love to the world was instantaneous.

The moment Sokka and Toph kissed Katara's jaw dropped farther than it had ever done so before. This was not what she had expected, she had never thought that her brother and her friend could be an item but their they were sharing a kiss that was ten times more passionate than any she had shared with Aang. She wasn't the only one with a shocked expression though.

Like Katara, Aang's jaw had dropped at the site of his friends kissing. Suki and Zuko just had knowing smiles on their faces, pleased the young couple had finally shown their love to their friends. Ty Lee was just giggling and bouncing on the balls of her feet at the sight of the two lovers. Mai just found the whole thing amusing and was enjoying Poppy's reaction.

The moment the Grand Duchess saw her daughter kissing the Prince of the Southern Waters she almost screamed. It took all her training to prevent it. It didn't however stop her from going white with horror and shaking with a mixture of rage and surprise at the sight in front of her. What made matters worse was that her husband just applauded the couple smiling as if he had known all along that they were together (which he had but hadn't told his wife).

The rest of the crowd just had mixed reactions. They ranged from disappointment among the men and women who wanted the respective person in the embrace, to amusement at the sight, to anger at the public display of affection and everything else in between.

Eventually Aang was able to get over his shock and find his voice.

"Well that is a surprise to say the least." the young monk said to the rest of the Gaang.

"I'll say" Mai replied, "This whole event has suddenly got much more interesting."

"When on earth did this happen!" Katara said, ignoring her boyfriend and the future Fire Lady, "and how did we no notice this sooner."

"They got together the night I told Sokka I was gay." Suki said nonchalantly, "and you didn't notice because you were so wrapped up in your feelings for Aang that you didn't notice anyone else. That and they were really good at hiding it."

"They kept this up for over a year without telling me," Katara said, now angry, "I'm going to give the pair of them an earful about this as soon as I can."

While the others were still reacting to Katara's sudden anger (and Toph and Sokka continued to kiss) Suki lent over and whispered into Katara's her so quietly that only the waterbender could hear.

"Now now Katara they don't want you overreacting, if they wanted to keep it secret then its their right to do so. If you even try to have a go at them for not telling you I'll tell Aang about how you kissed me during our girls night out. That is if Toph doesn't beat me to it. Nod if you understand me."

As soon as Suki reminded her of that night Katara went pale. She knew that her brother and her best friend had every right to keep their private lives to themselves, she was just so shocked at this revelation. All Katara could do was nod her head.

"Good" Suki whispered before pulling away just as everyone was getting over their shock at Katara's anger.

"Did anyone else know about this?" Katara said after recovering from Suki's threat.

"I was the only other person who knew." Zuko said. This caused everyone, even Suki who knew Zuko had found out, to turn to him.

"And how did you know about this." Mai said gesturing towards the couple still making out on the dance floor.

"And further more why didn't you tell us." Katara said, some of her anger back in her voice.

"Yeah, Sokka told everyone after he walked in on me going down on Suki, why didn't you tell us about him and Toph." Ty Lee said quickly before realizing what she had just said. As soon as she did her face went red with embarrassment.

"Ok firstly Ty Lee all Sokka told us was that he walked in on you and Suki together, he never told us what he saw." Zuko replied looking at the embarrassed acrobat, "and I didn't tell any of you because I was given a choice, tell you or face a wrath greater than Azula."

"So Toph just threatened you and you didn't say a word." Aang said.

"Yes have any of you met Toph, she can be very intimidating."

"That still doesn't explain how you found out," Katara said looking at the scarred face of the Fire Lord.

"Remember that day when I walked into the house in Ba Sing Se and Toph earthbent me through the roof."

"Yeah wasn't she surprised by your presence when she got out of the indoor waterfall." Aang said remembering the day.

"Well that wasn't the reason for my unexpected flight that day" Zuko said, "Toph sent me skywards because I walked in on her straddling a topless Sokka wearing only his vest and her undergarments I think. As soon as she felt me there she reacted in the only way she knew how, with violence."

Katara really wanted to lecture her brother and friend about all this but knew that if she did Toph and Suki would explain, in long and vivid detail, what happened at that lesbian bar and she really did not want that to happen. Not because she had anything against lesbians just that she didn't want to have to explain it all to her sweet and innocent boyfriend.

"That would explain it better than Toph reacting when she got out of the indoor waterfall." Aang said before suddenly remembering something Suki had said earlier, "wait how did Suki know they were a couple?"

"Because Toph overheard me coming out to Sokka and Sokka declaring his feelings for her and then told me in the morning when she thanked me for making Sokka admit all that." Suki said, "now if you don't mind I have to come out to what looks like the entire Earth Kingdom nobility, excuse me."

With that Suki grabbed her girlfriend's wrist and practically dragged her onto the dance floor so that a still shocked Poppy Beifong could see them. As soon as Suki was in a position which the Grand Duchess could see what she was about to do she grabbed Ty Lee's face and brought her lips to hers.

The Grand Duchess had just started to come down from her shock at her daughter's still ongoing embrace with the Water Tribesman when she saw Suki leading Ty Lee onto the now slowly filling dance floor. Poppy was at first confused by this but that confusion changed the moment she saw the two Kyoshi Warriors kiss. This time she was unable to contain her scream and the combination of all the shock she had just endure pushed the noblewoman over the edge of her limits and she fainted where she stood. Immediately Lao and several servants rushed over to where his wife had fallen to check if she was ok.

Ignoring the Grand Duchess Aang and Zuko lead their respective girlfriends onto the dance floor to join the rest of the Gaang.

All of this was lost on the young couple who continued their embrace enjoying finally showing the world their love. They knew they would have to ask Suki or Zuko later for the reactions of the others, but for now they were content to be in each others arms, blind to the world around them.

**There you have it folks, the last of the four parts in my short tokka fic. Sorry for the terrible descriptions about the location and costumes, I'm not very good at that sort of thing so i felt it was best to let the reader imagine their perfect descriptions to my setting. I am considering a series of oneshots in conjunction with this story, so if any of y'all are interested let me know in the reviews. Otherwise I am in the very early planning stages for two new avatar crossovers. One with Legend of Korra that details the years between the two series and one with star wars that's just for fun. Anyway I hope y'all like this story please review and let me know what you thought. **

**Stringdog**


End file.
